


Story of our Lives

by Amphitrity



Series: Brotherly Tales [1]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphitrity/pseuds/Amphitrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna and Pietro try to pick up the pieces of their lives after the revelation that they are no longer siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of our Lives

Lorna felt the light breeze swiftly caressing the back of her neck and she knew. She knew because she had felt it before, countless times, she knew because there was a point in her life when she had welcomed it and even looked forward to it. She knew because it was so distinct and familiar there was no way she could have mistaken it for anything else than what it really meant.

She knew that her jerk of a half-brother had come back.

“What the hell do you want?” she muttered under her breath.

Quicksilver was standing in the middle of the Serval Industries apartment all of them used to share just a couple of months back, staring expectantly at his sister, who was laying on the big couch, her laptop in her lap, not once raising her eyes to glance at her brother.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting the warmest greeting possible but this might be a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

Lorna didn’t answer. She continued to stare at the computer screen, pretending to read an article about some thing or another.

Pietro silently observed her for a few seconds and then, upon realizing that his sister might have been madder than he had originally thought, he sighed and collapsed into the nearest armchair in front of the couch.

He leaned forward and gently grasped Lorna’s wrist, noticing how she gave the tiniest of flinches upon his touch. “Lorna. Don’t be like that. _Please._ It was a mistake, me spying on you, I know, but I want you to believe me. I only had your best interest at heart. I joined the team to keep an eye on you and yes, Havok may have suggested it in the first place, but it made sense to me, I mean, you’re my sister and you were going through a difficult time and I wanted to be there for you. And I _know_ I’m overprotective, all right? Everybody’s been telling me that my whole life and it’s true but…but Ican'thelpitI'mlikethatwithpeopleIcareabout!” he practically shouted the last sentence in super speed and Lorna finally snapped and turned to look at him in the eyes.

“Oh my God, Pietro, shut up! Just shut up!”

Quicksilver’s rant came to an abrupt end and he stayed silent, looking at his sister like she was about to blurt out the most profound thing.

It was Lorna’s turn to sigh as she averted her gaze once more and sat up on the couch, bringing her legs in front of her so that their knees were almost touching. She folded her hands on her lap and stared at them. “You really don’t get it, do you Pietro? I’m not mad at you for spying on me...” Quicksilver raised an eyebrow at that “you’re not?”

“I _was_. I’m not anymore.”

“Then, what’s the probl…” but he was cut of abruptly by what appeared to be a furious Lorna who got out of the couch so suddenly that she almost knocked him down from his chair, as well.

“My problem is that you left Pietro! You spewed out all that nice stuff about needing me and loving having me as your leader and then you got up and left with nothing more as an explanation than a video! A freaking video, Pietro!” She was getting angrier by the second, pacing all over the living room while some of the metallic things started to tremble in the slightest. “I would have forgiven you, you know! Hell, I was starting to. I would have put everything behind us, in order for us to function as a team. In order for us to..to fucking be like proper brother and sister. And you…you left me! You are my brother and you left me!”

“I’M NOT YOUR BROTHER, OK?”

Lorna stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly to look at Pietro and gasped. He was shaking so uncontrollably that he appeared only as a white blur. She hesitantly took a step forward and lifted her arm, her fingers stretched as if to touch him in a vaguely comforting gesture.

“Wha..what did you say?”

Pietro slowed down a bit at that and after a moment he stopped shaking alltogether. He took another moment to compose himself, before answering and Lorna didn’t miss how he was breathing heavily. She kept staring at him and when his breathing finally returned to normal, he looked deeply into her eyes, grabbing her shoulders.

“I’m not your brother. We are not real siblings.” He didn’t mean to use the term ‘real’ on purpose but after it was out, he realized he even put an extra weight on the word. He sighed at the confused expression on Lorna’s face and went on. “Magneto is not my father. Wanda and I found out due to one of her hexes gone wrong during that reverse hero/villain situation. That’s why I had to leave, Lorna. We had to find out the truth, we went to Mount Wundagore in search for answers.”

Polaris kept staring at him in shock, a thousand emotions passing through her simultaneously until one was so prominent, so strong and forceful that surpassed everything else, drowned all the little nice things they had shared so far, devoured any sign of affection and misplaced hope.

_Heartache._

“No.” She shook her head forcefully, slipping out from his grip, turning her back at him, while she stood in front of the large glass windows, her arms folded at her chest. She was _not_ going to let him see her cry. “No, I don’t believe it. It’s a mistake. It’s got to be, right? You said it yourself; one of Wanda’s hexes going badly or something…”

Pietro was by her side in a flash, this time though, he didn’t attempt any physical contact. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. “It’s true.”

They stayed silent for a while after that, lost in their thoughts, staring at the clear sky and the city that was spreading below them, standing side by side, two non-siblings, who were robbed of whatever little time they had together.

Lorna was the first to break the silence. “Listen Pietro” she said quietly, turning to look at him, holding his fingers with one hand, with the other wiping away some stray tears that found their way to her cheeks after all, not even caring anymore if he saw them, because, _what the hell_ , everything else was falling apart anyway. “We’ve never been real, actual siblings. We learned of our relationship too late in our lives, we didn’t grow up together, we didn’t have much time to bond, we've never even thought of each other as such until maybe recently."

She paused for a moment, not missing the sadness in Pietro’s eyes. She shook her head slightly before continuing “You know, there was another reason it hurt so much when you left. I was really starting to want you in my life. I was really beginning to love you as a brother. We've both lost so much, do we have to lose that too? You may not be my brother anymore, Pietro, but I would like...I would like you to be my friend."

And for the first time since he came back, Pietro smiled, genuinely and softly before leaning forward and resting his forehead on Lorna's shoulder, whispering in her ear.

“I would like that very much, as well, Lorna.”

 NOT THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my way of dealing with the fact that one my favorite relationships in the Marvel Universe is no more! Thank you for reading!


End file.
